Strong world:Re-mixed
by spiritgirl16
Summary: The strawhats continue their journey on the grandline when they encounter legendary pirate,Golden Lion Shiki who takes an immediate interest in Law seeming to know something about the longtime crew member he would rather not have the others know about,when Shiki gives Law an impossible choice,will the pirate doctor stay with his friends or will he be forced to leave?pls read!x3
1. Survival

**_I honestly just really felt like writing this,I don't know why,but i figured it'd be interesting and stuff,so yeah...If it sucks it sucks,if not oh well I tried,If it goes well though I may also do like a zoro version as well,not sure yet,Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to leave your precious reviews for me pls!x3_**

chapter one:Survival

Law stepped out of the now steam filled washroom,a towel hanging loosely around his neck as he continued drying off his hair with a heavy sigh walking over towards a large window in the room overlooking the snowy terrain that surrounded him as he remained with nothing but his jeans on when the abrupt blaring of music snapped his attention off to the side where he gave a look of annoyance seeing a raised sheet and three figures behind it...

the sheet fell to the ground revealing a large man appearing to be in his mid 60's perhaps,with long golden locks and a cigar shoved into his mouth,he had the appearance of a shogun except for the steering wheel lodged in his head and the two katana he now had for feet,Law inwardly cursed him and his two companions which were a gorilla who wore a more summer like outfit consisting of bermuda shorts and a polka-dotted hat,tiny glasses and pink jacket,Lastly there was the doctor like one of the trio who wore indigo colored overalls and a lab coat whose hair was in two puff-ball like things

after their dance was over,which ended with them pointing at Law,the pirate doctor merely huffed turning away and back towards the window showing both a look of disdain as well as unamusement, Shiki however gave a sickening grin towards the tanned doctor stepping closer"so,mister Trafalgar have you come to a decision yet?"

Law turned with a silent fury in his eyes,needless to say that if looks could kill Shiki would be a dead man right then and there,"Just hurry and let me the hell out of here you baka!"The dark doctor snapped causing Shiki's evil grin to widen now with a hint of amusement in his tone

"My,that's some strong will you have there...I must say I can see the resemblance between you and your father in that sense"Law tensed,his fists clenched at his sides as the dark lines beneath his hollow eyes began to thicken"Then again,I suppose the same could be said for your troublesome captain-

"Shut up!Luffy is more of a man then you'll ever be,you crustaceous excuse-

"JIAH-HAHAHAHA!"Shiki bellowed with laughter from Law's angry display of well...anger,the pirate doctor's piercing gray orbs narrowed as he gave a huff of annoyance turning away as he continued drying himself off

PFFT!PFFT!PFFT!

"Dammit,Dr Indigo can't you do anything about your footsteps!?"Shiki snapped turning to look at the one in question while the lab coat wearing person suddenly began making all sorts of weird hand gestures,trying to tell Shiki something"Spit it out already!"

"I just remembered"dr. Indigo began

"YOU CAN TALK!?"shiki shouted in shock hearing the gorilla of the trio begin to laugh clapping his paws together in amusement"Mom?"shiki said receiving a smack to his head,courtesy of "It's a freakin gorilla!"Indigo reprimanded before the three of them struck a pose

Law gave a snort of disgust turning away once more and stepping closer towards the window and onto the grass"Just leave me the hell alone"he spat with venom in his tone

"Ah,as cold as ice I see"Shiki mocked giving another bellowing laugh of amusement,Law merely shook his head in irritation ultimately just choosing to ignore him as his eyes continued looking out the window

To think he could have been so stupid

To think Luffy,he and the rest of their nakama could have been so stupid

a small sliver of regret worked its way into his system blossoming into full-blown guilt over the most recent affair of events,as well as the reason he was being kept in this forsaken place,away from his crew and captain

'what were we thinking?'he thought questioningly

* * *

*Rewinding one week ago*

The whole crew had gathered out on the deck,having been called into attention by the strawhats navigator Nami,her amber-colored eyes focused intently as she proceeded to read aloud one of the more troubling articles in this mornings paper

"In East Blue?Are you sure?"Law asked questioningly as he stood beside Luffy who took the paper beginning to look it over himself with Usopp peering over his shoulder,and the small little reindeer doctor beside the sharpshooter"so far,it looks like all the islands we're originally from are all right,but..."Nami trailed off,her eyes looking downcast"...I'm not sure how long things will stay that way"

"Luffy,zoro,Usopp and Nami are all from East Blue"Law heard Chopper say to Brook as the skeleton was smoking a cigarette with the smoke passing through his empty eye sockets and mouth"I see"Brook commented as the small reindeer turned to the blond-haired cook sitting on the steps beside him,smoking as well

"Is Sanji from there as well?"

the cook looked off to the side as he gave a response"Well,I was born in North Blue..."Sanji began looking towards Law out of the corner of his eye"But I was technically raised in East Blue"He finished giving another wisp of smoke

"Luffy?"Law questioned noticing the strange look Luffy was giving as he stared at the picture on the front page

"That a relic or something?"Usopp questioned leaning closer,just before a shadow fell across the deck of the ship,immediately Law and Nami looked overhead seeing what looked to be a floating island"An island!?"Nami gasped

"But,how is it floating?!"Law responded as they watched it continue forward while Luffy and some of the others rushed to the upper deck for a better look

"It's waving a pirate flag!"Robin exclaimed noticing the flapping skull and crossbones in the wind

"So then,that thing is actually a ship?"Law surmised in astonishment"that's new..."he muttered absentmindedly when a slight breeze touched against his face shifting his attention towards Nami for a moment seeing her stare off into the distance as though sensing something unseen 'this wind...'the navigator thought

"Luffy,we need to change our course right away!This route is dangerous!"The navigator shouted getting her nakamas attention as she spoke,her captain nodded"Yosh,let's tell them as well then!"

"Oi,you sure about that?"Law reprimanded defensively

* * *

**Shiki's ship**

Shiki sat in a throne-like chair with Dr. Indigo standing beside him as they observed the monitors noticing a pirate ship down below,and a man looking as he were trying to say something to them,waving his arms about as he continued to shout something

"He appears to be trying to speak with us sir"one of the crew members noted looking back towards Shiki"Is it a pirate ship?"

"It would seem so"

"I see"

* * *

**Back aboard the sunny**

Luffy was mid-shout when he spotted something sparkling coming down from the ship,grabbing it mid-air

"W-what is it,Luffy?"Usopp stuttered in one of his battle ready poses,despite his legs shaking violently in fear"Hey,is that a tone dial?"Usopp said

"So,they've been to a sky island as well"Sanji stated as the swordsman beside him gave a smirk

"So,they aren't ordinary pirates then,interesting"

Luffy tossed the shell towards Nami who caught it with ease"Doesn't matter who they are!Nami?"

the orange haired girl nodded"Right!"

* * *

Shiki grabbed the dial as it floated back to him,clicking on the apex as he did so hearing a feminine voice come out of it**"A cyclone is coming,navigate your ship to 9 o'clock now!"**

shiki looked down at his navigation team"There's no such thing sir"One of the men commented with a shrug"All the readings are perfectly normal"

shiki then noticed the other pirates were turning to the 9 o'clock position when he looked up and saw a massive gathering of clouds overhead causing his jaw to drop in disbelief"Perm?"

/SMACK!/

"That's a freakin rain cloud!" corrected while smacking him on the head

Shiki acted fast immediately shutting all the doors to the outside,uncaring if people were still out there or not hearing them bang on the doors pleading desperately that they be re-opened

* * *

Nami gave a small shriek as she and the rest of the crew clung onto the rail of the ship having narrowly avoiding the worst of the cyclone,but still having to deal with the strong down draft winds it was giving off

"Whatever you're holding onto,don't let go!"Nami yelled over the howling winds,just before Law felt his fingers slip on the railing being picked up by another heavy draft when a rubbery arm reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist

"Law!Are you alright!?"the rubbery captain questioned receiving a quick nod followed by"Pull me back!"

Law was snapped back to the deck now with Luffy keeping a firm grasp on him as well while wrapping the other arm around the rail to keep them both down on the ground as they felt the winds begin to ease

* * *

A single gunshot rang out as the lead navigator fell to the floor with a thud,having been shot by Shiki himself who gave a deadly glare"Never give me a false forecast again,understood?"

"H-hai!"The rest of the navigation team stuttered fearfully

Shiki seethed giving a heavy sigh as he turned his attention back towards the monitor displaying the other ship ordering one of his men to give him a close-up,when he did Shiki felt his eyes widen in disbelief staring at the small image of a tan man conversing with another that wore a strawhat

'That's...!'Shiki thought instantly intrigued by what he saw as a sinister sneer curled onto his lips

'Maybe I oughtta go and pay these pirates a visit'

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	2. Seperation

**_bOkay so I have managed to semi-fix my computerx3 And by semi-fix I mean I have managed to get another chapter of one of my stories out so hooray!fingers crossed it won't die out on me anymore,Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!_**

chapter two:Seperation

Back aboard the sunny-go,the strawhats had just escaped the cyclone and were slowly beginning to relax once more

"Is everyone alright?"The orange haired navigator called from beside the blonde haired cook who already had hearts in his eyes"Haaaiiii,Nami-swan!"he said beginning to noodle dance around and causing about half the ship to give a groan of annoyance before Nami's fist collided with his face

"Ugh...my stomach is still doing somersaults..."Usopp whined as he,Brook and Chopper were all hanging over the side of the ship before they made a loud retching sound emptying the contents of their stomachs into the sea making Law shake his head in slight disgust along with Nami...

"Oi,Law you alright?"

the pirate doctor turned to the smiling face of none other than Luffy whose mouth was in the usual "D" shaped grin"Yeah,thanks for that back there"Law muttered not used to thanking people

"shishishi,no problem we're nakama after all!"was the rubber boys response,Law felt something twist inside of him at the others words though didn't allow it to be shown as he merely turned making his way over towards where the navigator now stood looking up and seeing the floating island had made it as well,no doubt thanks to Nami's spot on prediction...

"Hm?What's that?"Law asked no one in particular,the rest of the strawhats lifted their eyes watching something slowly descend down from the ship in the sky drawing closer and closer,Law and the others blinked before noticing this time it wasn't a thing but a person!

Luffy and co. felt their jaws hang open as the man safely landed on the deck of their ship,he had long golden locks and the appearance of a shogun with his arms crossed against his chest

"Whoa,how did he do that!?"Luffy asked astonished

"B-beats me...!"Usopp stammered

"I am Golden Lion Shiki,a pirate!"he announced introducing himself,Law's brows furrowed in thought for a moment swearing he had heard the name somewhere before...

Shiki's eyes trailed over each of the strawhat faces,though seemed to pause an extra few seconds on Law's which didn't go unnoticed by the pirate doctor as his gray orbs were quick to narrow slightly

"Now,whose voice was it on the tone dial?"

All eyes turned to Nami whose own eyes widened slightly before she slowly raised her hand into the air

"uh,that would be me"she stated

Shiki looked at her with what Law could easily figure to be lust in his eyes,inwardly smirking at how perverted this guy secretly was as he examined Nami from head to toe,nearly drooling over her,er..."cleavage"

"Oh,baby-chan you have my thanks"

Nami waved her hands nervously taking a small step back

"don't mention it"she said with hints of a nervous smile

Law gave a small chuckle of amusement at the navigators newest nickname"SHUT UP!"nami seethed raising a fist towards him,which of course he ignored

"Hey,ossan..."Luffy called out pointing upwards towards the other pirates ship"how is that thing floating up there?"he questioned curiously

"It's probably some kind of devil fruit"Law cut in with a bored tone looking towards Luffy

"ho-ho,quite the sharp one,aren't you?"Shiki stated looking over at Law with a somewhat lecherous smile,to which Law merely frowned turning away and walking towards the other side of the ship with his arms crossed and nodachi rested against his shoulder

"but your friend is correct,you see I ate the Fuwa-Fuwa fruit,which allows me to control the gravitational pull of things causing them to levitate at will,observe"he said walking over to one of Zoro's weights and tapping it with his fingers as the others gathered around

Shiki then made a gesture in the air using his fingers before the weight lifted into the air soaring higher and higher as the others gawked in both shock and fascination just before it plummeted back down where Zoro caught it with ease

"Awesome!"Luffy cheered turning his attention back to Shiki once more"hey ossan,make me float too!"

"~ME TOO!ME TOO!~"Chopper cheered beside him

"Jiah-hahaha!Sorry,but I can't levitate any other living things other than myself"Shiki said

"what?that's lame..."Luffy stated dejectedly,having lost all enthusiasm he had before,as well as Usopp and Chopper

"~BOO!BOO!~"the two chanted,Law couldn't help the small chuckle that passed his lips before seeing the quick glance of amusement Shiki shot him instantly causing a frown to hang at his lips

"Anyway"Shiki began taking a seat by the mast,crossing his arms once more as his expression turned back into a more serious one"I'd like to thank you all on my own turf,you'll come won't you?"

Law personally did not want to go,and was about to object to the idea when surprisingly Luffy beat him to it

"No way"the strawhat captain stated with a grin resting a hand on his treasured strawhat as it covered his eyes for a moment"We have to go to east blue!"

Some of the others gasped in disbelief,Law simply gave a smirk expecting such from someone like Luffy

"Luffy!"Nami exclaimed in shock,surprised to see her captain pas up such a chance for adventure

TWEET!Usopp blew the whistle that hung around his neck

"Oi,what about the chance for adventure!?"the sniper reasoned earning a smile from his captain

"We'll have plenty of time for that later,besides can you honestly sit back and relax knowing the folks back home are in a pinch?"

Usopp opened his mouth once more,but paused however thinking things through before a smile crept onto his face as well showing signs of relief"I see...your right!"

"Looks like it's decided then..."Sanji added lighting up another cigarette

"No point trying to talk him out of it"Law stated matter-of-factly earning the same usual "D" shaped grin from his captain

"Are you sure?"Nami asked checking one last time,to which Luffy instantly nodded

"Yeah,besides I promised Law I would show him around and introduce him to all the folks back home"

At this Law felt his eye twitch slightly"Oi,now wait a minute..."he began not recalling such a promise,and certainly not agreeing to such a thing,but before he could protest to such an idea Shiki cut him off with a booming yell

"I think I'm starting to like you guys!"the golden haired man stated giving off a grin a she continued to speak"I see,so then...east blue is your guys' home?You all must be very worried then,fine!As thanks for helping me,I'll use my powers to take you there!"shiki declared

"Really?You're a nice guy,ossan!"Luffy yelled happily with excitement beaming on his face before turning towards Usopp,Law however felt the uneasy feeling in his gut beginning to grow

"Yosh!alright men,prepare for battle!"Luffy yelled throwing his fists into the air along with Usopp"YEAH!"

"YOU'RE TOO HASTY!"Nami reprimanded angrily causing Law to roll his eyes and sigh

* * *

"Oi,Law!Come look!come look!"Luffy yelled waving over the tanned pirate doctor from afar,the sunny-go was now flying through the air allowing everyone to look out down below seeing both the sea and the many islands from a distance

"Luffy,for the last time I don't-

"Cool!"Luffy shouted oblivious to the older males protests,much to Law's annoyance as he simply turned and began walking away

"Ah!the breeze feels nice!"chopper exclaimed

"Are you guys even mentally prepared for a fight?"Nami asked with her hands on her hips now carrying a pink bag slung over her shoulder which Law assumed to be with materials she thought would be needed,like first aid stuff and what not...

The others however were busy stretching and checking their gear

"honestly"Brook began placing a bony hand of his own against his hip"I wish they'd take this a little more seriously"

"Look who's talking..."Law muttered

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"Nami shouted as well nearly bursting Law's eardrum in the process"Oi,oi enough with the yelling already,miss Nami!"he shot back at the girl,who responded by crossing her arms in a huff before noticing the slight smirk on the dark doctors lips"Or would you prefer perhaps,Baby-chan?"

"WHY,YOU..."Nami seethed as Law then turned to walk away

"Hey look!"Chopper suddenly called out from where he was currently standing on the rail pointing ahead at something"I see something!"

The strawhats all followed where he was pointing at and nearly gasped when they saw a collection of rather large island floating in mid-air,what and all

"AWESOME!"Luffy cried out

"are all those islands floating because of your ability too?"Usopp questioned turning to look at Shiki who merely nodded

"That's right"Shiki stated as the others continued to marvel at the sight"Once I levitate something,it stays that way"

"Whoa,look at that huge one in the middle!"Luffy shouted pointing at the largest island coated with a ring of water around it

At that moment shiki looked as well giving a small smirk

"We're finally here"shiki muttered"well then..."

The elderly pirate suddenly turned his attention towards Law,slowly stepping closer to the wary doctor as the clenching feeling instantly returned to his gut seeing the lecherous look in the old mans eyes before he threw out his arms

"This is Merriville!"Shiki declared getting the rest of the crews attention as he spoke"The perfect place for adventure lovers such as yourselves!Stay and play to your hearts content!"

Then without warning Shiki grabbed hold of Law,wrapping an arm around him and pulling him to his chest as he began struggling

"OI!"Luffy yelled now officially pissed,as he and the others rushed to Law's aid,before Shiki threw down one of his hands,the other maintaining a firm grip on Law

"DOKUJA!"Shiki shouted shooting the entire ship downward,strawhats and all

Law struggled powerless to stop him as Luffy looked up still seeing Law in Shiki's grasp as the death surgeon shot the other an urgent look

"I'VE GOT YOUR NAKAMA,STRAWHAT!"Shiki bellowed mockingly as he got farther and farther away

"LAW!"Luffy cried out while stretching out an arm in a last ditch attempt to reach the other,Shiki cackled making another gesture with his fingers that caused the ship to turn knocking into them all and sending them their separate ways on the island

"LUFFY!"Law called watching the retreating forms of the rest of the crew and the captain

"EVERYONE!"

"JIAH-HAHAHAHAHA!"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	3. Recollection

**_Chapter three!and hopefully soon enough one piece film z will be coming out where maybe i can do a story on that one as well,but until then this is good too,I already know i wanna do a Zoro version as well,but now I'm actually debating whether or not to do a Robin version because I was thinking that a lot of people seem to refer to this movie as a big LuffyxNami moment sort of thing,so i could do like a Robin one then it can be a LuffyxRobin storyx3_**

**_I don't know yet thought,for now it's just a thought,anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3  
_**

chapter three:Recollection

Law was abruptly pulled from his thoughts a she heard the familiar and obnoxious footsteps of the one known as ,who had come back carrying some sort of large cage with a...bird inside of it?Law thought curiously wondering if he saw that right

"Shiki-sama!"the blue haired scientist called out waving the cage overhead before setting it down for all to see,which was when Law noticed that it was indeed a bird of some sort"We have ourselves a newly evolved species!"He announced as everyone eyed the bird"Take a look"

'_what a strange bird,I've never seen one like it before..._'Law thought

"Huh?Guitar?"shiki said with what,in Law's opinion at least,was an idiotic expression before getting smacked by that guy on the head"It's a freakin bird!"The scientist retorted before the three of them struck yet another pose

Law however noticed that the birds cage was unlocked as the door swung open and the said creature flew out landing in top of shiki and,believe it or not actually shocking the threesome,forcing Law to hold back a small laugh of amusement,that is until he saw Shiki roughly grab the bird by it's head glaring at it with hostility in his eyes

"You piece of shit!"He seethed angrily throwing it to the ground,Law gasped running forward and coming to a halt in front of the poor animal with cold fury in his eyes,"Hey!"Law would never admit to it,but he always had a soft spot for animals in need Luffy had said it was one of the reasons Law was such an interesting guy and perhaps too why chopper had taken such a liking to him more quickly than the others given how his relationship with...bepo had been

Law withheld a small tremble at the memory of his friend,he would not show weakness at a time like this

Shiki turned to the still brunt form of who Dr. Indigo who was lying on the ground"that's the form of evolution you mentioned before?"

"Yes"He responded"The type with fortified electricity conduction"

In the meantime Law had turned slightly now gently petting the bird in order to comfort it until the word 'evolution' reached his ears causing him to turn back with a serious gaze"what evolution?"

Shiki looked at him with a slight smirk,which of course naturally sickened the pirate doctor who never liked the idea of being thought of as a possession rather than a person,and right now Shiki was definitely sending out those kind of vibes"that's right"He began still grinning"since you're going to join us anyway,I may as well let you in on this"

At this Law snorted in disgust but awaited a further explanation regardless

"You see Mister Law,Before we showed up, this island was once an evolved species for animals and bugs, and it's all thanks to a special plant called IQ."

"IQ?"Law mumbled before his eyes slowly widened in recollection

"I think...I've heard of that before"He mumbled absentmindedly

Shiki's grin seemed to widen slightly in satisfaction before speaking"If so then I must say I'm impressed, not many are familiar with it."

"Anyway, Before we showed up here this island was once home to many evolved species of animals and bugs, and it's all thanks to this special plant, you see the plant stimulates their brain and causes them to evolve so they can adapt to their environment."

Shiki paused for a moment letting the information sink in as he read the pirate doctors expression seeing his eyes slowly begin to narrow and a frown hang on his lips"So what? The plant must've been useless to you in it's current form correct?"

"Jiah-haha, as perceptive as ever I see!However,regardless of that knowledge I gathered up all the IQ plants on this island!"

At this point Dr. Indigo was now back on his feet,recovered from the birds previous electrical shock

"We've been living on this island for twenty years,and finally have come up with a new kind of drug extracted from the IQ"He spoke bringing out a bottle of some strange green substance"We call it SIQ!"

"Very creative..."Law muttered under his breath sarcastically, while his frown deepened

"Once the animals are injected with this newfound substance, we are then able to evolve their battle instincts thus making them turn more ferocious, as long as we continue this process we are then able to invoke their atrocious nature, that is also why this island is swarming with those creatures"He finished explaining feeling the aura around Law begin to darken

"What a twisted thing to do,you really are a sick son of a bitch!"Law snapped, his temper beginning to flare

"Just what the hell is your goal anyway?Surely you're not doing all this just for kicks"

At his show of aggression Shiki bellowed out a fit of laughter, he paused as he stepped forward shoving Dr. Indigo aside ,and unknowingly knocking him to the ground while speaking to the younger pirate in a suddenly serious tone

"you will know what my goal is..."He began before his lips twisted up into the same lecherous grin that sent a slight shudder of discomfort along Law's spine

"Once you become my Nakama,that is"

Law snorted in disbelief taking a defiant step forward as fury flashed in his hollow eyes

"Like I said, there's no way I-

"You will!"shiki snapped abruptly cutting him off with such assurance that it left Law rendered speechless for a moment, the flame of rebellion in his eyes doused slightly as he was taken back by the older males tone

Shiki stepped forward grabbing hold of the younger boys chin with his hand pulling him forward slightly as though speaking to a child

"you will one day beg me to allow you to join, then once you've calmed down you may ask whatever you want of me,understand...mister Law?"He said forcing the Death Surgeons eyes up a bit just before Law shoved his hand with a hollow laugh turning his back towards the Golden Lion

"Go to hell,that's all I want from you"He spat out coldly beginning to walk back towards the window hearing the old legends laughter bellow out from behind him

"As feisty as your father, but as I'm sure you of all people know...there is always something you wish to request of your nakama,no?"

Law paused looking over his shoulder for a moment

**_:Flashback:_**

_"Luffy..."_

_Law sat in the dirt on his knees, his fingers digging into the ground as a few stray tears fell from his eyes, ones he had tried so desperately to hide too.  
_

_He covered his mouth with a hand trying to suppress an oncoming sob as he trembled lightly in the cool nighttime breeze that touched against his skin where his shirt had been covering before being torn to shreds, heavy cuts and gashes decorated the previously flawless tan skin...  
_

_He turned with eyes shimmering full of pain and tears waiting to be shed, looking up at the only person who could offer him any kind of sanctuary at the moment, any hope of escaping the nightmare he was forced to call his life.  
_

_"Please...save me"  
_

_Luffy said nothing, his eyes shadowed by the rim of his beloved strawhat as he stepped up beside him. Law continued to tremble a bit fearing the worst, that he would reject him, tell him they were going on without him, so it was only natural for his eyes to widen when he felt the unfamiliar weight being pushed down on top of his head.  
_

_The warm touch of arms enveloping him as Luffy gave him a shoulder to cry on, to lean on as he gradually broke down in the others hold, the walls he had built to keep others at bay beginning to break down.  
_

_"Of course, there's no need to ask you're my Nakama!"  
_

_**:Flashback ended:**  
_

Law returned his gaze to looking out the window**_  
_**

_They probably haven't made it here yet because of all those animals, but...you are coming,right Luffy?  
_

_**Also real quick just wanna put this out there, I am seriously debating whether or not to turn this into a yaoi, you can decide just either PM me or say it in a review whether or not you do or don't :3**  
_


	4. Nakama's Locations Pt1

_**My very first update after being out sick for so long and naturally this is the one I decide to update just because!:)**_

**_Anyway so yeah, been out of it for a while so if I seem a little rusty you know why, hopefully it won__'t be much of a problem though, Enjoy and please don't forget to leave your lovely reviews for me to read afterwards and if you have criticism feel free to leave that as well, just PLEASE don't feel like you have to leave a comment telling me how frickin bad my writing is!_**

_**Seriously way too many seem to feel the need to do that lately, if you offer me suggestions for how to improve that's all good and stuff, if you don't like the story just don't read it...**_

**Chapter four:The Nakama's locations Pt1**

"NAMI-SWAAN~!"

Usopp watched from behind a large sakura tree, glancing left and right nervously

"Oi,quiet down"

However just as the words left this mouth the sound of buzzing filled the air and a large bug-like creature appeared as if out of nowhere causing the sniper to yelp in fear

"Aah!A bug!"

The two made a run for it as the giant bug blew out fire threatening to roast them alive

***A moment later***

"ROBIN-CHWAN~!

Sanji cried out atop the now defeated insect

"I said quit dow-

Usopp began once more but got cut off yet again by a giant bird charging towards them

"AAAH!A BIRD!"

***ANOTHER moment later***

"NAMI-SWAN!"

"Why the hell are you wasting your energy!?"Usopp snapped as the two ran for their lives yet again from some strange creature with a twisted neck.

***YET ANOTHER moment later***

"ROBIN-

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"The terrified sniper screeched

A gigantic sized caterpillar was chasing the two as they continued running around frantically for their lives narrowly avoiding becoming the beasts lunch by diving off the edge of a cliff and grabbing hold of some vines, or at least Sanji did.

"I'm gonna fall!I'm gonna die!"

Usopp swung limply flailing in the open air, with the strawhat cook maintaining a firm grasp on his foot.

Just when sanji blew out a sig of relief however, he noticed Usopp frantically pointing at something above them"Up!Up!Up!"looking up he saw that what he grabbed was not a vine but a whisker belonging to a very _large_ and rather aggressive looking tiger.

Now it was sanji's turn to yelp.

Quickly the blonde began swinging back towards the cliff, the task proving more difficult while holding the sniper. Coming up with a plan he tossed said sniper over causing him to land ungracefully back atop the cliff now with the huge saber tooth tiger staring him down

"Sanji-kun!"Usopp called out in fright before seeing sanji running along the trunk of the large tree stationed near them jumping and spinning rapidly in the air before his foot connected with the over-sized cats skull

"CONCASSER!"

The cats eyes rolled back into its skull as it crashed to the ground defeated.

"Damn cat"Sanji muttered

Usopp suddenly straightened with his hands on his hips smiling triumphantly

"Good job, following my instructions!"The sniper boasted proudly

The victory was short-lived by the sudden sound of something exploding against the ground between the two nakama drawing their attention to a small crater then back up towards the trees.

"Now what?"

The dust cleared and small red little buffalo like creatures began popping up among the tree tops.

without warning they began slamming into the ground, their speed making them barely a blur before crashing near the cook and snipers feet

"Huh?What the hell are these things?"

The two quickly ran behind the tree for cover as the ground beneath them gave way

"Give it a rest already!"Usopp cried out just before feeling the ground crumble away and the two nakama began spiraling down into the open air

Usopp began crying to himself while Sanji braced himself for impact as he and the sniper hit some tree branches on the way down.

_SPLASH!_The two unexpectantly landed into a fresh body of water.

Unaware that a group of nearby villagers happened to witness everything, exchanging curious looks.

* * *

The surrounding climate was hot and humid giving off the usual mix of tropical surrounding plants and such as the sound of someone gnawing hungrily on a rather large chunk of meat was heard in a clearing just a few feet from the forest where the young captain had previously been running for his life.

Luffy sat cross-legged on a stone slab, two sticks each with a large slab of meat on them that he had 'acquired' from the beasts that were chasing him, including a large mantis, a gigantic bear, some weird-looking octopus and squid thing, all of which for the most part ended up being the crap out of one another except for the bear which foolishly decided to try to win against Luffy as well.

"Ahhh~Yummy!"The rubber teen shouted rubbing a hand against his now plump and oversized belly,his treasured strawhat swung loosely lightly tapping against his shoulders as it hung from his neck, slowly he reached back pulling it from around his collar and staring at it with solemn eye

The memory of when he first received it flashed vividly through his mind

_"This hat has been through a lot with me, it's important to me so take care of it alright? and return it to me...when you become a great pirate"_

"Shanks..."

Luffy continued to stare at it for a few more moments, his soft brown eyes never faltering before recalling he now had _two_ of the great red-haired mans treasures traveling with him, one was his beloved strawhat and the other...

* * *

_"Luffy!"_

_Soft brown eyes flew open at the familiar voice belonging to his nakama, immediately he caught sight of a frowning Law standing over him looking down at the sprawled out younger boys form on deck._

_"Ahhh!"He yelled startled from the sudden appearance of the surgeon aboard his ship as he bolted upright hearing the other give a low chuckle of amusement from the reaction he received._

_"Ne,Law-kun that was mean!"he whined now sitting on his knees after turning to face the tanned doctor_

_Law scoffed stepping closer and lightly pushing against Luffy's head knocking him backwards with a small thud!_

_"Serves you right for sleeping again, didn't you hear me calling you?"_

_Luffy continued to pout popping back up into a cross-legged position before sticking his tongue out in a childish way, only to have it instantly replaced with a gleam in his eyes as he wiggled closer causing the other to cringe slightly beginning to move away_

_"Hey Law!Why don't you tell me about your father?you know like about his adventures and stuff, I bet it was awesome growing up with a cool dad like Sh-_

_Thwack!_

_"Oooowww!Hey,what was that for!?"Luffy whined nursing the now swollen lump on his head before noticing Law's pained expression as he turned with his back now facing the strawhat wearing teen_

_"What did I tell you about saying that name!?"He snapped trying to sound cold and commanding, though it failed once Luffy heard the crack in his voice realizing his mistake as he immediately became apologetic_

_"Right sorry, I forgot...Law-kun"_

_Luffy felt a small stab in his heart when he saw Law raise a sleeved hand obviously wiping at his eyes for a moment before turning back with the usual hollow gaze he had perfected over the years_

_"It's fine,I-I know your grateful to him and all...for saving your life,so-_

_Law began though went silent at the sudden feeling of arms wrapping around him pulling him into Luffys soft embrace_

_"No, it's not if your hurt by me talking about him, then I won't...I don't wanna see you in anymore pain alright Law-kun?"_

_If Law got surprised others words and actions he didn't show it, instead he kept a shadow cast over his eyes and gave a subtle nod to show he had heard before pulling away to take his leave_

* * *

Luffy gave a heavy sigh shoving the hat back atop his head with a confident grin

"Right!I gotta hurry up and find the others!"

* * *

***Shiki's Palace***

Law felt a sudden shiver run along his spine despite being in one of the warmer rooms of the large estate.

Instinctively he rested his hand against his wrists, a thoughtful and distant stare on his face as he shifted his sleeve back to show what looked like...a bracelet?

'_Luffy...'_

* * *

_:Flashback:_

_Ne Law!Law!"_

_the said surgeon turned just in time to see a now racing Luffy headed his way, the young rubber boy skidded to a halt narrowly avoiding a collision as Law stood waiting._

_"Ta-Da!"_

_Luffy held out his hands showing a bracelet, nothing spectacular really it looked like it made from beads or something red and blue precisely..._

_"What is it?"Law questioned bluntly earning a small childish pout from the captain_

_"Duh, it's a bracelet! It's yours, ya know I,uh...kinda...made it...for you"Luffy sputtered nervously scratching the back of his head while turning away to hide the rising tint of pink that now adorned his cheeks._

_"For me?Why?"The surgeon asked taking the object in hand and looking it over skeptically._

_"W-well, um it's like a welcome gift. For officially joining the crew and all, also I..."_

_Law looked up meeting Luffy brown orbs just as he turned to look away, suddenly unable to finish his sentence._

_"Do you not like it?"Luffy questioned a little saddened by the thought before seeing Law shrug_

_"It's not the worst gift I've ever received, though I've never heard of anyone giving their crew presents for joining"He noted with a small smirk as he slipped his wrists through the makeshift jewelry while turning to take his leave at the same time._

_:Flashback ended:_

* * *

Law leaned his head back for a moment resting in a large chair as he turned so that he could see out of the nearby window

After a few more minutes of silence he let out a heavy sigh of frustration rising to his feet whilst making a small whistle sound signaling for the bird in the room to follow

Gently law rested a hand on its bill petting it soothingly with a light smile on his face

"What a mess this is turning into..."

**Kay, Let me know what ya think. Obviously I added my own little spin since i'm trying to stay original while also staying true to the storyline of this wonderful movie:)**


	5. Nakama's Locations Pt2

_**The amount of motivation and effort needed to finally get thischapter out was UN-BELIEVABLE!**_

_**Not saying I didn't want to do it, it's just been awhile...also a quick announcement in regards to this particular story, when I originally wrote this I was planning to post it along with a what-if for instead of having Law have the heart pirates as a crew he would join Luffys**_

_**Obviously though, I just posted this ahead of that one due to certain prblems I kept running into, I'm saying this now because some people are asking about the backstory for Law in this, originally what I'd planned on was having the whole backstory explained in what I guess would be the prequel or whatever**_

_**Anyway to make a long story short what I'm trying to say is, do you guys want me to go ahead and post the story meant to go along with this one, or would you rather i just somehow explain the backstory in this one somehow?Please let me know through either PM message or review:3**_

* * *

_**Chapter Five:Nakama's Location's Pt2**_

"You really think so?"Came the raven-haired archeologist voice as she responded to the cyborg shipwright who was busy at work after claiming he could use one of the local island animal, namely a crayfish, and turn it into a mode of transportation for them to travel through the desert part of the island.

"You bet sister, it'll be SUPA~!"The shipwright announced as he motioned for the skeleton member of the group to hand him another part

"Yohohoho~A bike made form an animal, I can't wait to see such a sight!Oh but I have no eyes to see it with,Yohohoho SKULL JOKE!"

"By the way, don't you find it somewhat strange how there seems to be a desert such as this one on a island surrounded by trees and plant life everywhere?"Robin observed calmly

"It's rather peculiar"she commented thoughtfully

"I guess, yo skeleton bro hand me that over there would you?"Franky added before wiping the building sweat on his brow and standing"Oww!It's finished,SUPAAA JOB if I say myself!"He said striking his signature pose with hsi arms in the air

"Amazing~!"Brook exclaimed as he hopped on the bike behind franky and Robin easily relaxing in the seat while Franky started it up

* * *

*Elsewhere in a snowy mountain region of the island*

"AHH,SO COLD~!"

"Suck it up already,noisy witch!"Zoro seethed from his seat atop what resembled a wooly mammoth. Nami fixed him with a glare while keeping her arms wrapped around herself nuzzling back into the hold of the furriest member of the trio, Tony Tony Chopper.

"Oh shut up!"She responded before a wicked grin came onto her face"Or maybe I should raise your debt for every time you insult me now,hm?"

Zoro nearly lost it with that one comment as the swordsman then began gritting his teeth in frustration at the woman who kept repeatedly insisting he still owed her a ridiculous amount of berri no matter what he seemed to do, even though in his mind they were already even.

"Why you-

"Hold on a minute!"She said shoving him aside as she leaned forward forgetting the cold for a moment and looking out into the distance, completely ignorant of the fact she nearly knocked him over into the frosty snow below

"What is...THAT!?"

The other two followed her line of sight seeing a giant dinosaur like thing growling ferociously at a...

"It's a girl, oh no!"Nami and Chopper cried out in unison watching the said child faint from the sight of the vicious looking beast that was right in front of her

"Zoro quick, go save her! I'll reduce your debt if you do!"Nami ordered

Zoro grumbled a few colorful choice words before heaving a sigh and making his way over to the small child easily cutting the beast down and sheathing his swords before kneeling down and scooping her up in his arms.

"Oh thank goodness"Nami sighed

"Chopper, lend her your coat or something"The swordsman said

"Good idea, she'll freeze"chopper agreed raising his arms"AS IF I COULD!"He finally shouted back

After what was probably a few minutes of sleep the girl awoke to the sound of yelling.

"For the last time, I keep saying go west!"The orange-haired navigator seethed obviously frustrated as she continued to talk, or rather yell...at the direction challenged green-haired swordsman beside her at the moment

"We are!If you don't like it then get off and walk, alright!?"He snapped back, an equal amount of anger swelling up in his features as well

"You idiot!this is EAST, urgh! How can you be so hopeless!"She yelled throwing her hands up into the air

"Sh-shut up!"He responded turning away with a huff which was when both turned and noticed the small girl had woken up.

"Oh you're awake how are you feeling?"Nami asked gently with a sudden smile on her face

"Huh?O-oh I'm fine"She stammered shyly

"What were you doing in a place like this anyway?"chopper asked curiously

"Umm...well...that's..."she replied hesitantly looking down at the plant in her hands, something both zoro and Nami seemed to take note of looking at one another for a moment

"Whatever, let's just concentrate on getting out of here for now"Zoro said being the first to break the silence that followed looking on ahead

"We've already been here for a few days and I'm getting sick of it"

The girl looked at him curiously for a moment before speaking up herself

"You should be able to get out of the snow in half a day"

The others flinched

"Over there"

"Isn't that...the same direction Nami was pointing toward,Zoro?"chopper mumbled from behind the swordsman who shared a look of annoyance while Nami was smiling triumphantly

"chopper, don't start with me"was all he said ending the conversation

* * *

I had no idea this island was actually inhabited"Usopp muttered as he and Sanji looked around after having survived their fall from the cliff and woke up inside a small boat.

The two were now looking around the village before them seeing numerous women and young girls but no men, that wasn't all they also noticed that all the villagers seemed to have some sort of pair of wings attached to their arms

"Oi,Usopp have you noticed"Sanji muttered silently so as not to draw needless attention to himself"This island...it has no maidens"

"That's what you noticed!?"Usopp seethed

"Oh, you're awake"A woman spoke up coming out of her house with two cups in hand handing them to the two males"I was surprised, you suddenly fell down from the sky"she said with a sincere smile

"I'm glad you're doing well"

"Oh thank you"Usopp said taking the cup in his hand with a smile

"thank you madam"Sanji added smiling as well

"Oh my, no need to be so formal!"The woman said with a small dismissive wave of her hand accompanied by slight laughter as she lowered herself, slowly taking a seat beside the two men.

"say if you don't mind me asking"Sanji began"What exactly are those feathers on your arms for?"

She paused looking at her arm, more specifically at the white feathers peeking out from the skin"You mean these?"

she then gave an innocent shrug maintaining her smile"I'm not really all that sure myself to be honest"she confessed

"For some reason, all the villagers just have them, though no one seems to be able to figure out why"

Sanji stared at her for a moment processing her words and ultimately figuring she was being honest before deciding to simply change the subject turning his attention back to the rest of the village

"by the way, does this place have a food shortage or something?I mean everyone just seems so skinny"

The question resulted in a nervous laugh passing the elderly villagers lips as she moved her arm behind her back now feeling a bit self-conscious about it

"Oh, that's just because all the men and maidens get summoned to the royal palace, you see"She said before a small hint of sadness filled her eyes"The only ones who remain I'm afraid are those that are either too young or too old to be of any service"she finished sadly

"whoa"Usopp said speaking up for the first time"sounds pretty tough"

"Well it can't be helped unfortunately...if any of us dare to oppose shiki, it'd be the end for all of us"She added catching the two pirates by surprise with the mention of the name of the one who made off with one of their nakama

"SHIKI!?"They hissed in unison

_"This is Merriville!The perfect place for adventure lovers such as yourselves!Stay and play to your hearts content!"_

_Then without warning Shiki grabbed hold of Law,wrapping an arm around him and pulling him to his chest as he began struggling_

_"OI!"Luffy and the others instantly charged forward before Shiki threw down one of his hands,the other maintaining a firm grip on the now struggling Law_

_"DOKUJA!"Shiki shouted shooting the entire ship downward,strawhats and all_

_"I'VE GOT YOUR NAKAMA,STRAWHAT!"Shiki bellowed mockingly as he got farther and farther away_

"That's right"The villager said"He has complete control over not only everyone in the village, but the entire island as well!And what's more is..."

She suddenly froze looking up and noticing a rather large looking transponder snail in the distance

"Quick,hide both of you!"She whispered urgently shoving them down and out of sight as the snail passed through on it's daily inspection route.

"Oi oi, what do you think you're-

"Shh!"She said cutting off the snipers complaints

Usopp and Sanji slowly peered over the edge of the boat seeing the giant transponder snail themselves, and feeling their jaws drop in disbelief seeing that it was about the size of an adult man.

"It's huge!What the hell is that thing!?"

"It's called a self-propelled transponder snail camera, Shiki uses it to keep tabs on the villagers"Usopp and Sanji looked back at the elderly woman now showing a look of despair"It's to make sure no one tries and rebels or anything, we don;t have so much as a moments privacy!Everything it sees is sent directly back to shiki's palace and if he so much as thinks someones trying to go against him, then...!"

she trailed off, though Usopp and Sanji knew what she meant to say looking at one another in disbelief. They couldn't imagine someone actually going so far, though shiki was proving to be the lowest of the low so far...


	6. Important message

**_:Important message!:_**

**_Yo, what up to anyone whose reading, first off sorry it's not a new chapter I know very tragic:3  
_**

**_Anyway, basically I AM in the process of making the other story that goes along with this one, it should be ready to post VERY soon hopefully, but while writing I began to wonder if maybe it would be more interesting if instead of doing a yaoi pairing, which I have been doing a lot with these two..._**

**_Should I maybe switch it instead to a gender-bent Luffy and Law?Should I maybe make a separate version for the idea?What are your thoughts on the matter?_**

**_I would personally prefer if you could PM me on these questions if you have a suggestion or idea so then when I eventually substitute this with a chapter you could still review if you wanted to, since I will also be doing that probably soon as well_**

**_Thank you for your time!:3_**

**_Spirit-san out!3_**


End file.
